


Tango Dancing with Marcy

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, Humor, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Scavenger Hunt, Anne and Marcy does a tango.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Kudos: 25





	Tango Dancing with Marcy

Anne and Marcy were celebrating for solving the puzzles.

Anne said "What do you mean you can't tell when someone dance like a proper lady"

Marcy said "Trust me I know"

Anne smiles

Suddenly Marcy hears old tango music

Anne began to hum a song as she clapped her hands

Marcy said "I love tango dancing!"

Anne said "Tango is in Argentina and is a dance of love"

Anne and Marcy blushed as they hold hands

Anne and Marcy began to dance

The Thai girl spinned a Chinese American girl

"Wow cool dancing Anne"

"Thanks I have dancing lessons with my mom"

Anne dipped Marcy

The End


End file.
